


The First Spark || Sheith Magic!AU

by CosmicMack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, And angst, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Keith is a badass, Look man, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro - Freeform, Slow Burn, also uh, but hes an impulsive boyo, hes hot man, his arm, i love magic, i wonder how long it'll take for me to abandon this, is a fusion of like, its gonna be a wild (and probably horrible) ride, like the fake arm, oh and, oh shit right i should tag that, oof, this is my first long term fic lmAO, victorian era steampunk and m a g i c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMack/pseuds/CosmicMack
Summary: When a powerful wizard who was thought to be dead attacks the small town of Altea, Keith and Shiro manage to get away together. Surviving on their own wits, Shiro’s dark past begins to unravel, memories connecting and him realizing how he could either save altea, or doom it. Will his past bring them closer and help them save Altea, or will it drive them apart dooming the town and themselves?





	The First Spark || Sheith Magic!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this chapter is very short because its essentially only a prologue of sorts! There will be a part two, introducing Keiths character. After the next chapter, the story will actually start! I was going to combine Keith and Shiro's parts together so it would be more then just one page long, but i mean yolo right? Anyways, Keiths 'prologue' of sorts should be posted within two weeks?? Hopefully lmaoo  
> This is the first long-term fic ive ever written, so it will most likely have plot holes and be slightly confusing at times, but im trying my best to make it as good as possible!
> 
>  
> 
> Wowie hello this plot was pulled out my aSS and is probably unoriginal as hecK but that’s ok!!!! Because I’m writing it anyways!!!!!! Oh!!!!! Also its based in victorian era during the industrial revolution!!!!! Its great!!!!!  
> Also to clear this up before everyone is confused: Shiro was born with a very weak magic, and he gave up on training his magic to be stronger, and instead focused on physically become stronger. Then the tragic backstory happens, and shiro is returned to the town with a inhuman power coursing through his veins that he is scared to use. He also lost his arm, and is covered in scars because of things that happened while he was missing. His arm isn’t necessarily high tech, but it helps him channel his newfound magic (so it’s like the one in the show, but instead of it being all tech, it’s a magical item.) and its the only way he’ll use his magic.  
> And just like i the show, he remembers very little, if anything, of what happened to him whilst he was captured.  
> Keith is actually very powerful, but the raw power of his magic is hard for him to control. He prefers using enchanted blades, and use his magic to heat the blades white hot to inflict more damage.

Shiro had woken up early again, phantom pains shooting through his metal arm. He would claw at the mechanical arm attached to his scarred shoulder, the pain fading away only when he realized the only progress he was making was the loud screech of nails against metal. He always woke up early these days, if he even slept at all that is. If he slept he had nightmares, so some nights he would rather just stay awake rather then be tormented by the twisted horror movie his brain would make him the main character in. 

Nightmares have been a recurrence for the male ever since he found his way back to Altea. The worst part was surprisingly not the fear that they instilled, but the fact that he could not tell if they were memories or fiction tales his brain had weaved in an effort to fill the blank gaps in his memory. He could not imagine some of the things in his nightmares being truthful, but after he had woken up amnesia-stricken, he didn’t know what was possible anymore.

Currently, the male was leaning against his shop counter, drumming his fingers mindlessly as he flipped through a worn spellbook. The leatherbound spell book was written in Latin, a language that Shiro thankfully understood, and had drawings of various magical plants for the reader to look at. There was a slight drizzle outside, the soothing sound of raindrops hitting the gravel road bringing sound to Shiro’s currently empty shop. On a usual day, people would frequent Shiro’s shop asking for potion recipes, ingredients, or specialty items that he would order for them, but because of the rain, his shop was empty. He enjoyed the empty shop, it was a break from his usually busy life. It gave the man a chance to think or attempt to relax.

His mind drifted, head propped up on his metal arm. Shiro stopped focusing on the book, the gentle thrum of rain in the background helping his mind wander. He tended to daydream a lot, of what could have been, or what he wished had been. How he swore he would get revenge, or how different he would be if he hadn’t pushed to go on that intel mission for the academy. He sighed, eyes mindlessly drifting across the jumbled words on the page. His head snapped up when he heard the door of the shop open. Shiro's eyes locked with the person who had walked into the shop, the man taking off his dark hood to reveal his face and long raven hair.


End file.
